


Love- What a Silly Little Thing

by verified_dumbass



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verified_dumbass/pseuds/verified_dumbass
Summary: Donald had really hoped everything would turn out exactly as he wanted... however, Fate had other plans and it became apparent she was very persistent.A Lab Rats: Elite Force soulmate AU that follows mostly Chase/Kaz and Bree/Skylar with a few other side ships.Rated teen and up for swearing and because I'm paranoid
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where whenever one person draws/writes on themselves it shows up on their soulmates skin as well.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or Lab Rats Elite Force.

Out of the three lab rats, Bree always wanted to be the first one to receive a message from her soulmate. It's not that she wanted her brothers to have to wait longer, it's just that she always seemed to speed into things. Maybe it was simply her nature, or maybe it had something to do with her chip's programming, but the bionic girl never had much of a patience.

Her brothers were the complete opposite.

Adam didn't care a lot about getting in touch with his soulmate. "It'll happen when it happens" was his logic. After all, why rush destiny?

Chase didn't understand it. The whole concept of soulmates made no sense to him. "It's not suppose to make sense," Bree would tell him, "it's just suppose to be love!"

The youngest of the Davenports quickly decided love wasn't for him. He was a boy of science, if something couldn't be explained through logical formulas and theories, he didn't want any part of it.

Mr. Davenport was always very honest with them, so when the question of when the kids could start communicating with their significant others came up, he was very forward about the matter. "You three are bionic super humans," he explained, "we have to keep you down here, hidden from the outside world. I can't have one of you slipping up, telling your soulmate about our secret."

"What are you saying?" Bree asked.

"I'm saying, you can't try to contact them."

Adam shrugged it off, not understanding the weight of his dad's words.

Bree started crying and screamed that Mr. Davenport was ruining her life.

Chase... Well, Chase had mixed feelings.

On one hand, he completely understood his father figure. Contacting anyone outside the lab was dangerous and they couldn't risk exposure. On the other hand, Chase thought about what it would mean for the people destined to be with the bionic kids. Would they find someone else? Would they think they were broken? There were so many variables, it hurt Chase's genius 10 year old brain to think about.

Donald had really hoped everything would turn out exactly as he wanted, with Adam, Bree, and Chase staying safe, hidden, and happy, and their soulmates never finding out about the family's complicated little secret.

However, Fate had other plans and it became apparent she was very persistent.


	2. "Hi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase starts to question what he should do when we receive a message from his soulmate.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS, MIGHTY MED, OR LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Leo discovers the lab.  
> Adam is 12, Bree is 11, Chase is 10.

Chase didn't understand why Bree was so obsessed with her soulmate. He didn't understand why she always checked her arms and legs for any scribbles or writing. Why would she even want to be drawn on? Wasn't she worried about ink poisoning? Was it even possible to get ink poisoning if you didn't draw on yourself directly? Chase sincerely hoped not because, if it was, he was definitely screwed.

Everyday, little doodles would appear on Chase's arms- specifically his right arm, which led Chase to believe his soulmate was left-handed. Tiny stars and flowers littered his skin in a pattern that had no order and no symmetry. Every now and then a few words would be sketched onto his wrist, but nothing that indicated his soulmate was trying to talk to him. It would simply be dates, class schedules, and names with a note next to them that said "memorize."

Needless to say, Bree wasn't too fond of her younger brother getting all these messages from his soulmate, (even though Chase pointed out none of them were _for_ him,) while she got none. Her soulmate hadn't once contacted her, or drawn on themselves, or even accidentally scratched a line onto their hand.

Bree was starting to think her soulmate was just as worried about ink poisoning as Chase was.

"It's not fair," she complained, stamping her foot, "you don't even care, do you?"

Even though Chase made it very clear to Mr. Davenport that he didn't have any intention of trying to contact his soulmate, he always got a little defensive about the subject. "Hey, I care about them!" Having received a raised eyebrow from his older brother, the 10 year old clarified, "we're heroes, I'm suppose to care about _everyone_. But if we're never going to get to meet them, why should I obsess over a few drawings?"

"Because, Chase, that's the person that was made for you! And you were made for them! Don't you want to get to know them, just a little bit?"

The youngest of the Davenports never got the chance to answer because their father figure took that moment to enter the lab. "Time for training!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

The three bionic kids scurried into their capsules, changing into their mission suits.

* * *

"Chase, watch out!"

The child genius fling up his force field to block an attack from one of the simulations ninjas, but he was just a second too late and the sphere crumbled under the pressure of the punch the enemy threw.

Thankfully, Adam knocked the ninja to the ground before it could attack his younger brother any further, knocking him unconscious.

Or maybe killing him.

It was hard to tell in simulations.

Mr. Davenport pressed a button on the cyber desk and the world around Adam, Bree, and Chase gave way to the familiar setting of the lab.

"Adam, I told you to capture the ninjas for questioning," the adult lectured, "not knock them out."

The eldest sibling just shrugged, "I was helping Chase."

"I was handling it," Chase said, crossly.

"Actually, you weren't," Mr. Davenport stated, handing them each a water bottle, "you got extremely distracted during the last half of the fight."

The 10 year old didn't reply. Bree was still in a mood and Chase didn't want to anger her anymore by the reason he was so distracted.

The truth was, while he was rummaging through an enemy base, trying to find evidence of the bad guy's evil doings, he noticed something on his hand.

It wasn't a star, or a flower, or a few words to remember where math class was being held- it was two simple letters, strung together to form one simple word;

_"Hi"_

Hi. What the fuck was Chase suppose to do with _hi_? He couldn't respond. He didn't even have a pen and goodness knows what Mr. Davenport would say if he asked for one.

Hi... hi, what? There was no name, no signiture, heck, there wasn't even a punctuation mark! Nothing written gave Chase any indication about what his other half was like. Just, "hi."

Maybe "hi" wasn't for him. Maybe "hi" was a vocabulary word his soulmate had to remember. Maybe "hi" was something someone else wrote on his soulmates hand because they couldn't talk.

What was Chase suppose to do? He couldn't just ignore it, could he? Eventually it would go away. That's how this soulmate thing worked, wasn't it? Some soap and water would do the trick and then the word would be gone- _poof!_

But a little voice in the back of Chase's mind didn't want to wash it away. Some nagging little voice that told Chase he should reply. It was rude to ignore people, especially when that person did nothing to annoy him, so replying was the proper thing to do.

But then Chase was back to the issue of not having a pen.

He didn't know what to do and he wished he could go back to the times when he wanted nothing to do with soulmates and love.

Love?

Was that what this was?

No, that was impossible. Chase didn't even know who his soulmate was, and he was too young to be experiencing romantic attraction. This was simply a minor feeling of wonder and liking. The voice was just a compulsive- perhaps instinctual- reaction.

He needed to find a way to turn it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's kinda short. The first chapters will be more of an introduction, explaining how each character feels about everything, but the plot's going to be picking up soon and hopefully the chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
